


Love's Good

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One must keep in mind that it's never easy, to confess your feelings to one Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Good

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Love's good**

'Luna! Luna, wait up!'

17 year old Neville Longbottom ran across the hallways of Hogwarts High, drawing the attention of several other students who were eyeing him with mild interest. Posters littered the walls, indicating a ball would be taking place soon and inviting everyone to come, and Neville nearly knocked over a trash can in his hurry.

But the one really holding his attention was a blue eyed girl with ridiculously long, white – not blonde, pure  _white_ – hair where a strange type of glasses rested on top of, who had currently turned her pretty face in order of glancing up at him. He nearly stumbled into someone else when he realized he held her attention and felt flustered for a moment as he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hallway, before he forced himself to man up and walk up to her in confident strides.

She was special, unlike any girls, there was no point in denying that, especially to Neville Longbottom; he had been in love with her ever since she got transferred to his school a year and a half ago. A lot of people made fun of her in the beginning (few still did), doing things such as hiding her stuff and pulling her hair and giving her nicknames – Neville didn't keep track, but he was sure the current one was Loony Lovegood - but most gave up as soon as they realized nothing could really upset Luna, something that Neville adored and respected in her. Even now, she wore that serene expression on her face, as though she had already known Neville had been looking for her before he yelled her name and made a fool out of himself.

She was just always so kind and she had an innocent air around her that made her appear far more likeable than other girls, who always seemed so obsessed with their own appearance or what other people thought of them and eventually lost track of who they really were.

She was much like Neville Longbottom, really, only Neville hadn't always been attractive. Even now, he still couldn't believe how many attention he got from girls ever since he had joined the football team and lost a lot of weight. He had even grown taller, something he greatly appreciated; it was just that standing next to Luna of all people made him so clumsy, almost as though he didn't really know how to handle his large hands and kept stumbling over his own feet.

When he first came to high school, he had instantly been dubbed as the class outcast. Despite him being more kind than most kids, they wouldn't look past his unattractive looks.

And although Neville nowadays got asked out more than he was comfortable with, he was still not quite used to his new, more popular status in his class.

But today was different. Today, Neville Longbottom felt amazingly confident because of reasons he found good enough; he had just lead his team to victory, he had gotten a reasonable grade for Chemistry (the look on Snape's face had been hilarious) and he had survived an entire lunch break without spilling something on himself. Today, he was lucky. He could just feel this day was special.

After a year and a half of stolen glances, butterflies in his belly at the mere thought of her and doodling her mindlessly during art class, Neville finally had had enough. He was going to ask her out, and dammit, he wasn't going to back out now.

'Oh, hi Neville,' Luna said in an airy tone as Neville halted right in front of her, 'you look awfully stressed, are the wrackspurts bothering you? I thought I had seen a few earlier when I had been wearing my glasses,' she pointed at the pink glasses that sat on top of her head and looked at him as though she somehow expected him to agree with her. He hesitantly nodded.

'Here, you can have them, I have plenty of others just in case this one would break,' she said and she plucked it from her head and placed it on top of Neville's, having to stand on the tips of her toes in order to succeed. She must have been eating sweets again, because her breath smelt faintly of cotton candy. For a moment Neville stared into her eyes and forgot why he had bothered finding her at all other than being capable of doing so, until she waved a small hand in front of his eyes.

'Don't worry, they'll be gone soon,' she said in an assuring tone and started walking, Neville following her suit and absentmindedly touching the glasses.

This happened to be one of the main reasons why people made fun of Luna; she believed in the most craziest things and never did wear anything fashionable. But it strangely worked for her; Neville was sure anyone wearing a blue tank top, a yellow skirt and red ballerina's would look like a fool, but not Luna. Even those radish earrings she had once made during Art class and constantly wore were so characteristic Neville wouldn't be capable of imagining Luna without them.

'Luna,' he started carefully, feeling somehow more calm now that she had reminded him of how laidback she herself was, 'I wanted to ask you something.'

It was common for him to walk her home, and they had often visited each other's homes. The fact that they were a part of the same study group was also brilliant in Neville's eyes; it was a great excuse to hang out with her after school. But now that they were basically done with this school year – they only had a few days left until summer break – it would be rather silly for Neville to knock on her door with an armful of books.

'I always appreciate you walking me home Neville, it's like being with a friend,' she said with a soft smile. Neville blinked at her, baffled by her words.

'But I am your friend, Luna..?' he asked more than stated.

'That's nice,' she replied and adjusted the strap of her backpack.

'Do you want me to carry that?' Neville offered and Luna politely shook her head.

'Daddy made me a cup of pepper up tea this morning before I went to school, I'm feeling exceptionally good today. What did you want to ask me, Neville?'

They walked through the entrance doors over the school grounds, Luna humming to herself while Neville took a deep breath.

'Uhm, right,' he said awkwardly, 'well, I was just wondering if you'd like to-'

'Well well well, look what we've got here! Loony and Longbottom!'

Neville turned his head around to spot Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise walking up to them and cursed to himself.

'Nice glasses, Longbottom, they match your eyes.'

'Piss off, Malfoy,' he said and placed a hand on Luna's back to indicate she should keep walking, ignoring the silky feel of her hair against his hand.

Usually Draco Malfoy would be too busy harassing Harry whenever Harry's friend Tom Riddle – rather intimidating guy really, Neville had no idea why Harry hung out with him – wasn't around but considering Harry and Tom had just greeted him when he had been looking for Luna, he realized he wasn't in such luck. Although Neville wasn't the shy little boy he used to be, Malfoy never failed to get on his nerves.

'Hello Draco,' Luna said politely as though she hadn't just been insulted, 'how is your father doing?'

Draco's face darkened. Neville had read in the newspaper Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had spent a year in Azkaban, a prison where only extremely dangerous criminals were sent to, after the police found out Lucius had been participating in rather illicit business. Knowing Luna, she most likely hadn't meant to upset Draco at all, but everyone knew family was a touchy subject to the blonde ever since his own had fallen from grace.

'Don't you dare to speak about my father, you disgusting little freak!'

'Leave her alone!' Neville instantly sneered and he stood protectively in front of Luna. Luna merely ducked her head in order to look under Neville's spread arms.

Draco snarled. 'Or what?'

'Or I'll kick your ass, you slimy git!'

Luna suddenly placed her hand on Neville's shoulder and smiled at him. He instantly lowered his fists.

'Let's go, Draco obviously doesn't want to talk. Besides, if you're not careful you'll attract more wrackspurts.'

Neville stared at her incredulously while Draco snorted.

'Your girlfriend is a right moron, you know that Longbottom? What are wrackspurts anyways?'

'They go into your ears and they make your brain go fuzzy,' Luna said as though anyone should know what she was talking about.

Draco and his friends laughed at her and Neville made to say something, only to stop again when Luna's hand slipped into his.

'Don't worry,' she said, 'Draco is only angry that people like us fit together so well while he has to be satisfied with girls who will never love you as much as I do.'

Neville's jaw dropped and his cheeks suddenly felt hot, while Draco sputtered in the background.

'I- What?'

Luna smiled and turned to Draco again.

'If you'll excuse us, we were just about to go on a date.'

Neville still gawked at her.

'Come, Neville,' she said and he followed her wordlessly, noting she still held his hand long after they had left Draco and his sputtering friends behind.

'Luna,' he carefully said, not believing what was happening to him, 'why-'

'I could really go for a vanilla milkshake right now,' Luna commented as she inspected the clouds with a bounce in her step, 'or a Butterbeer. Have I ever made you a cup of Butterbeer, Neville?'

Neville shook his head, not knowing what to say.

'I haven't? Oh, you should definitely try a Butterbeer at least once in your life, it works great against-'

'Luna, why did you tell Draco that we are dating?' he interrupted, truly interested in what she had been about to tell him, but more eager to hear an answer.

The smile on her face never faltered as she left her job of staring at the sky in favor of looking at him.

'Well, you wanted to ask me out today, didn't you? So we're going out.'

Neville was rather shocked by her lack of subtlety.

'But how-'

'I like you too, Neville, but the pixies are not on your side. They told me, you see, that you like me. Oh, but they wrote it down of course. Humans can't hear their voices, did you know?'

'Wait, what?' He stopped walking and he could feel his eyebrows raise – not even knowing what pixies were in the first place – in both mortification and embarrassment.

'When? How- how long did you know that I -'

Although Neville had been planning on letting her know for  _months_ , it was so horrifying to even think she had known for –

'They told me about six months ago,' she said in an airy tone, 'but they also told me to wait until you had become confident enough to tell me about your feelings. Otherwise you wouldn't have been ready to be with me, you see.'

She still wore that smile while Neville's heart sped up, in both adrenaline and affection toward her. Even if she hadn't returned his feelings, she hadn't made fun of him. But then again, this was Luna Lovegood standing next to him, in the middle of a street.

She probably wouldn't even hurt a fly, no matter how annoying it would be as it buzzed around her pretty head. She had respected Neville and his feelings enough to give him time, even if she had been eagerly awaiting his confession.

'Thank you,' Neville said incredulously and allowed her to tug him forward. They stared at one another, until she finally stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a soft kiss against Neville's cheek.

'Don't thank me, thank the pixies,' she said softly.

'But they don't like me,' Neville said, longing to kiss her properly.

Luna seemed to seriously consider that for a moment. 'Then I'll thank them for you, I have heard they like- mmph.'

For once, Neville made her stop talking in favor of kissing her.

And for once, Neville Longbottom felt like the most lucky guy around, willing to believe every story Luna might be willing to share with him even if it just meant getting closer to her and discovering how that interesting mind of hers truly worked.

 


End file.
